One in a Million Chance Austin Mahone Fanfic
by SamLanders97
Summary: Alexiz, Katrina, and Erica go to Chicago for a concert when something very unexpected happens. They meet a star and then everything escalates from there. P.S. I'm not good at summarys please read and comment ideas, Thanks!:
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I see you walk by extra fly, baby where you going can I roll? "Woooahoah" I sang along with the album. 'Come on Alexiz, tim eto get up.' I told myself. Stretching my arms above my head and extending my legs to the bottom of the mattress I rolled over onto my side. The room was dark so I picked up my phone off the nightstand next to my head and unlocked it. It read December 15, 2012, 5:00am. I sat up in bed and rubbed my hands over my face to wake me up then turned on the light. Looking around the room I noticed that this wasn't my room. I was in a hotel room. Why was I in this hotel room? Then it hit me. December 15, the concert! Jingle Bash was tonight. Peyton Sanders, Austin Mahone, and Dylan Holland were all going to be there. I was going to see them live tonight and I had General Admission tickets. Katrina, Erica, and I were going to go up to the arena at 6:30am even though the concert didn't start until 7:00pm. We were going to get front row. We were determined.

I pulled the blanket off of me and started to walk across the room. Burr it was pretty cold in the room with just my tank top and spandex on. Before I went into the bathroom I turned to turn the heat up. After I turned it onto full blast I grabbed my Austin Mahone shirt, a bra, panties, and a pair of jeans and walked into the bathroom. I turned the water on in the shower and stood lookin at myself in the mirror. "Alexiz, you are going to see your idols live tonight. You might even touch their hands and meet them. Tonight will be the best night of your life." I said to myself in the mirror. I felt the water and it was perfect temperature. A little more on the cold side than the hote. I got undressed and stepped into the shower and just let the water run on me. It felt nice to wash off after the long train ride yesterday to get here in Chicago. I washed my hair then my body, and finally shaved my legs and armpits. I turned the water off and reached outside of the shoer to grab a towel. I wrapped the big white towel around me and got another for my hair. After I had climbed out of the shower and got dressed I had to decide what to do with my hair. Finally I decided I would just scrunch it a little bit and wear it down.

I heard a knock at the door and yelled out, "Who is it?".

"It's us! Let us in!" Katrina shouted from the hallway.

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

I let them in then waked over to my suitcase sitting on the swuare brown table nect to the TV. "So are you guys excited or waht?!" I asked them while unzipping th case.

"I am! This is going to be great!" Erica told us.

"I know right?! I can't wait until tonight!" Katrina said while turning the weather on the TV. I threw my dirty clothes into my bag and pulled out my '21' sweatshirt and a pair sweatpants I got off of Austin's website.

"So how cold is it going to be?" I asked Kattrina.

"Looked like it'll be below 40 until noon then heat up to 53 but after 5 it will start going back sown to about 45 degrees."

"We got a long cold day ahead of us. I'll go grab some blankets from my room." Erica said while walking out of the room to her room.

"Toss me the phonebook and I'll call a taxi to come get us." Katrina said while taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Here," and I tossed her the book. "I'm putting some sweatpants and a sweatshirt over the clothes I'm weaing at the concert so they don't get wet and I won't be as cold."

"That's why you're the brains here. I'm going to go grab some and I'll tell Erica too." Katrina said and walked out out the door. Alone in the room I double checked everything I needed to take. Phone charger, extra battery, tickets, money, blanker, snacks, phone, and a bear to give Austin. I had everything I needed. Now to get in the taxi and get to the arena.

"Police, open up!

"Oh Katrina shut up." I said while letting her and Erica back in.

"I got two blankets but I forgot to grab a pair of sweatpants when I packed. Do you have any extras?" Erica asked me.

"No I don't sorry. But we can stop somewhere and get some on the way."

"Sure. But we can't take too long."

"Eh, we'll be fine." I told her and grabbed my Hunger Games cinch bag. "Is the taxi coming Katrina?"

"Yep it'll be here in 5 minuted so we should head down there now."

"Let's do this thing." I said and opened the door and walked out while Erica and Katrina followed me out. We walked down the long elegant hallway to the elevator. We were on the top floor so we need to go all the way down to the Lobby from the 14th. "Remember Austin's covers in the elevator?" I asked the other two.

"How could I forget?!" Katrina exclaimed. We all laughed and started singing Say Somethin all the way down. The elevator stopped when it reached the 7th floor so we moved over for whoever was getting in. Our jaws dropped when we saw who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Is that-" Katrina started to say

Erica cut her off, "Oh my Mahone!"

"You're Dylan Holland!" I could barely breathe.

"Always nice to be noticed by some fans in a random hotel. Yes it's me. I see you guys are going to my concert tonight?" He laughed. He was wearing an old blue work shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Yes! It's going to be the best night of our life!" Erica told him.

"You guys heading up there already? It doesn't start until 7 tonight."

"Yes we are! We want front row so we need to get there as early as possible!" I told him."

"It's pretty cold out there. You guys shouldn't sit out in that weather for 12 hours. Let me make a phone call wait over here." Dylan said while getting out of the elevator. He walked over to the lobby desk while we walked over to the magazines by the door. The lobby was huge. It had really nice furniture and tall windows looking out to Lake Michigan.

"Who do you think he's calling?" Katrina asked us.

"I have no clue. But we just talked to Dylan Holland!" Haley said while jumping up and down. We were all shaking and not from the cold. We did just meet Dylan in a random hotel elevator. He walked back over smiling and said "You three beautiful ladies want to hang out with me for the day? I can personally take you guys up to the concert tonight. I guarantee you guy's front row."

"Ahhh!" Erica and Katrina screamed.

"Of course we do! This is like a dream come true! But Erica needs to get some sweatpants." I told him with a huge grin on my face.

"Well I'm not wearing these to perform so I don't see why she can't wear these." He said while giggling and taking his pants off revealing his black jeans underneath. "Here you go Erica," he handed her the pants and Erica stood there in shock that she was holding Dylan Holland's pants. "How does Starbucks sound ladies?" He then asked us.

"Sounds great!" Katrina and I said. Erica was still in shock when Dylan's car arrived. We all climbed in the back seat besides Erica who was too slow to get a good seat. We were sitting pretty close together with Dylan sitting in between Katrina and I. I took out my phone and tweeted, 'Sitting next to TheDylanHolland, about to get some Starbucks!' "Can we get a picture together?" I asked Dylan.

"Did you really need to ask?" He said while smiling. "But only if you send it to me so I can have it to." He looked at me and winked. 'Was he saying he wanted my phone number and he was going to give me his?!' I thought to myself.

On the outside I was acting normal and didn't show how I was feeling on the inside. Inside I was screaming, jumping up and down, and taking fangirling to the extreme.

"I guess so" I told him with a smile. I opened my camera app and leaned in toward him while holding my hand out to take the picture. He smelled amazing, and was so warm. I wanted him to hold me in his arms and never let go.

"On three." He said while he leaned it.

"Ok. One." I started counting.

"Two." He continued.

"Three." I said and pressed the camera button. At the same time, Dylan turned his head and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't believe it. Dylan just kissed me on the cheek! The one and only Dylan Holland kissed me and I got a picture of it! I dropped my phone in shock and Dylan reached down to grab it.

"Oh my god Alexiz! He kissed you!" Katrina shouted from Dylan's left. By that time we had been driving for a good 30 minutes through morning rush hour to find a Starbucks. Erica was passed out in the front seat because she wasn't used to getting up that early.

"Um, we're here." Dylan said as we pulled up to Starbuck's. 'Why was he suddenly acting so weird? Did I do something? What's going on? Why did he even kiss me?' My mind was racing.

Katrina woke Erica up and told her what happened as we all got out of the car and walked into Starbuck's. Katrina and Erica were going into the bathroom talking about who knows what while Dylan and I went to order our drinks. After we ordered and grabbed our drinks I turned around to find a seat and out of the corner of my eye I saw Peyton Sanders waving Dylan over. Peyton freaking Sanders! He was here! I am meeting Peyton Sanders when just over an hour ago I met Dylan Holland! This day had started off amazing.

"Hey man!" Dylan said to Peyton as we sat down.

"Hey, you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah! This is Alexiz. I met her and two of her friends in the elevator at our hotel. I don't know where the other two went though." Dylan said and took a sip.

"Hi Alexiz. I like your sweatshirt, you a fan?" Peyton asked me.

"Oh my gosh yes! I love you Peyton! I can't believe I'm talking to you right now! We were going to your concert when we saw Dylan!" I was shaking and very jittery so I doubt he understood me.

"This early?"

"Yeah, we want front row. But Dylan said we could hang with him today and then get front row tonight!"

"That cool with you Pey?" Dylan asked him.

"Definitely!" He answered

"Wait, now we get to be with both of you?!" I couldn't believe my ears. Katrina and Erica were coming out of the bathroom now and saw us sitting with Peyton.

"PEYTON SANDERS?!" Katrina loved Peyton more than anything and to see him made her freak.

They sat down and we finished our drinks, got pictures, fangirled, and finally left with Dylan and Peyton. "Where to now?" Dylan asked Peyton.

"It's still only 8 so how about my room at the hotel?" Peyton decided. We all agreed and started back to the hotel. All three of us were wondering one thing, but nobody asked. If Peyton and Dylan were spending the day together, would Austin join?


End file.
